MONSTER HUNTER WORLD E3 2017 Impressions
Jared offers his first impressions of Monster Hunter World. Synopsis Jared saw Monster Hunter World - twice. Jared took a few pages of notes to give his first impressions. A lot of people are worried about it becoming too westernized and bad. This is not the case. Everything was rad and exciting. Jared apologizes for the scatterbrained thoughts. The game is still time limit based, and there is voice acting. There was a very large map, and no loading screen between areas. There were 16 areas on one map. The map was not as arena-like. It was more 'organic'. Items can be selected using a weapon wheel. Tracking and hunting will play a big part of the game where a glow will allow players to find monsters. One of the new monsters was shown. It swallows another monster whole. It collects food, and brings it over to its babies. Health and stamina meters aren't full bars. It looks like the player will have infinite stamina until they are in battle. The player will always have a light-source on them. Everyone has a sling on their arm and uses it as a grapple hook and a slingshot. Stealth was more in play in this game, being able to hide in bushes and stealth around monsters. Jared noticed that you start seeing damage numbers with everything you do. Jared is a fan of it, so you know exactly where the weak points are, since there is no monster health bar. Another big change was being able to go back to camp to change your equipment. Jared saw some big numbers pop up. There are attacks to mount monsters. Different points on the monster can be mounted to be stabbed. The player still has to avoid being shaken off, but there is no longer a meter there. In a cave area, the player could swing across vines. A greatsword had some new attacks. The anjanath was the t-rex like monster. There are a lot of environmental interactions. A wasp holding green goo could heal the character quickly while in battle. A poison plant could be interacted with to cause a poison puddle, and a plant can be used as a flashbang. Jared discusses other attacks he saw. Different mantles can be put on. Mantles have different effects. One attracts monsters, one decreases damage and knockback. Monsters will fight each other a lot. One monster slammed another one in the ground. A rathalos got pissed at another monster, which carried it into the air and dropped it! Healing items don't stop everything anymore. Drinking no longer stops the game entirely. You can heal and stay on the move. Players can fast travel to a camp to change equipment. There is not a lot of loading. Every old weapon appears to be returning. There is a full day/night cycle. There are different ammo meters and different types. It is possible to move while firing. It is possible to sprint off a tree for mounting attacks. Jared went to see the multiplayer demo. Sounds can be used to distract monsters. The player threw a stone to distract a monster. Some areas are way better to fight monsters in. Some monsters will chase you anywhere. Players can chase monsters to certain elemental effects such as a avalanche or putting a bomb in front of a tree. The tree can fall down to hit a rathalos. A few other players came into the battle to help flying. Gathering points don't seem to exist in the same sense. The bugs just appear in the wild. Gathering is no longer a stop and collect. There are still three knockouts. Monsters seem to have less canned attack actions. Attacks are more natural. Monster Hunter World looks awesome. Jared is excited for it. Category:E3 Category:Videos